everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirî Irkalla
"You will never hurt me or my family ever again!"- '' ''Mirî declaring her hatred towards her so called parents. Mirî Darcy (ne Irkalla) is the daughter of Ereshkigal, the Goddess of the Underworld. She's a Rebel as she wishes for peace, love and joy for all instead of imprisoning those in the unmerciful lands of Irkalla. Her weapon is a spiked chain called Servility. She no longer attends Ever After High and is currently taking refuge in New Troy along the other members of the Rebel Mythos. After the events of the final battle, she settles in the human world with her step brother and they become a music duo and she marries a human. Unbeknownst to her, her father some how became a mage and used this to keep himself alive for years and worships her mother. Personality Mirî is sweet, kind, merciful and generous. She is shy and soft-spoken but she always fights for what she believes in whether it was her new family or her cause. Deep down, she is troubled and struggles with Abandoned Child Syndrome, PTSD and hemophobia. But she is also strong willed and determined to win her and her fellow Rebels' freedom. In fights she calm collected and always analyzes her targets carefully before disposing of them. But all the years of abuse has led her into bad habits such as sleeping with a knife under her pillow and accidentally lashing out due to paranoia. Even being cold and ruthless to those who had any association with her mother or step-father. Appearance Mirî has purple eyes and dark purple (almost black) hair which is often tied into a pony tail and has undercuts on both sides of her head. She often wears a dark blue, ripped t-shirt, black jeans, a dark grey vest over the ripped shirt and black and purple sneakers. For training she wears a sleeveless black spandex top, dark purple belts around her arms and legs and dark grey shorts, she is also barefoot. In season 2, her hair is now short and uneven and her outfit has changed slightly she now wears shorts with net covers on her legs and her vest is more ripped. As an adult she is shown wearing a dark purple tank top, a black hoodie, biker boots, black to purple graduation leggings, glasses and a fedora. She has a branding scar in the symbol of Irkalla which is a bloody hook on the right side of her chest. Abilities Mirî is incredibly skilled at both long range and short range combat. With her spiked chains which she wields in a similar manner to a rope dart, she is strong and accurate in her swings and can even use them as decoys. She has the rare ability to create and control energy chains, which are created from her very own energy and can use them in conjunction with her glyphs but since it is derived from her own energy, she often ends up fainting if she used it too much. She also often uses her glyphs to summon creature from the land of Irkalla to aid her in battle. She also loves to sing and eventually becomes a music duo with her step brother. How she fits into her myth A little while before Ereshkigal married Nergal, she met a human whom immediately begins to flirt with her, and convinces her to be his wife. Not long after, Mirî was born but shortly after it was revealed that the man was unfaithful and abandoned them both. Distraught, Ereshkigal abandoned the infant and eventually married Nergal and becoming a step mother to his 'son' Tarîtî Nexweşî, but Mirî was found by Ishtar and was left in the underworld soon after her escape with Asu-shu-Namir. Ereshikigal felt that her past lover has come back to haunt her through their child, so she neglects both children, as she feels that they're not hers. Other than that, Mirî and her step brother were used as guinea pigs for Nergal's various plagues and often punished by having they're bodies hung on hooks. Mirî's life went that way, day after day, year after year until she and her stepbrother were forced to come to EAH to fill in their parents' roles. Category:Rebels